Tubes are used for a variety of purposes including fluid handling systems for automobiles. Typical tube arrangements include a set of tubes bent into a desired shape or configuration. Various tube bending machines are known.
One challenge associated with tube bending processes or machines is that an operator needs to be available to load a set number of tubes into the machine on a frequent basis. The nature of long tubes limits the number of tubes that can be gathered into one place without at least some of the tubes becoming tangled or damaged. Relatively smaller numbers of tubes are typically loaded at one time and a few minutes later another set of tubes is needed. The operator therefore must effectively be near the tube bending machine input in a standby mode and this limits the productivity of such an individual.
Another challenge associated with known tube handling arrangements is that they tend to take up a significant amount of floor space. When space is at a premium or the business expense per square foot is significant, the required amount of space is a notable disadvantage.
Embodiments of this invention address the needs mentioned above by reducing the time an operator must dedicate to loading a tube handling machine and by reducing the amount of space required by such a machine.